heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 5 25
* Supporting Characters: * ** ** Numerous unnamed officers * * * * Antagonists * * * Connors' Robots * Other Characters: * * * * ** ** * * ** ** * * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * * * * Numerous unnamed actors * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * Numerous unnamed oil workers * Races and Species: * * * Centipedes * * * * Droids * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ***** ****** Connors' Warehouse ****** ******* ******* Midtown ******** ********* ******** ******* ******** ******* ******** ******* New York City Sewer System **** ***** ****** ******* *** *** ** Oil rig ** ** Items: * * and * * * * * * ''Pretty Woman'' * * * * * * * * * * * * Cosmic Rays * * * * * * * Vehicles: * Events: * * | Synopsis1 = | StoryTitle2 = Team-Up | Writer2_1 = Zeb Wells | Penciler2_1 = Todd Nauck | Inker2_1 = Todd Nauck | Colourist2_1 = Rachelle Rosenberg | Letterer2_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor2_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor2_2 = Kathleen Wisneski | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists * * "Gremlins" Other Characters: * "Eugene" * D.D.F. * * Races and Species: * * Unidentified alien species * Gremlins Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Peter, Randy, & Fred's apartment ****** J. Jonah Jameson's apartment ****** ******* ******** * Items: * and * * and | Synopsis2 = | StoryTitle3 = Robo-Helpers | Writer3_1 = Keaton Patti | Penciler3_1 = Dan Hipp | Inker3_1 = Dan Hipp | Colourist3_1 = Dan Hipp | Letterer3_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor3_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor3_2 = Kathleen Wisneski | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * Unidentified reality ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ****** ******* ****** ******* ******** Items: * and * * * ** ** ** ** * * * * | Solicit = • Year two of Nick Spencer, Ryan Ottley and Humberto Ramos’ run on ASM begins here! • In the giant-sized main story, Spider-Man and Mary Jane find themselves in an INCREDIBLY tough situation, thanks to Electro. Can Spidey save MJ? CAN MJ SAVE SPIDEY? • What is Mysterio cooking, and what does it have to do with the bandaged villain who has been on the periphery since #1?! • All this, plus a story by Dan Hipp (TEEN TITANS GO! Art Director), internet sensation Keaton Patti and MORE! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}